Panic on The Player's Ball Express or That's Influenza Sucka
"Panic on The Player's Ball Express or That's Influenza Sucka" is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Black Dynamite. Sypnosis The episode begins with a flashback of how Black Dynamite developing the flu. Later, he is in bed with Honey Bee, Cream Corn, and Bullhorn dressed in "pimp clothes" as they are going aboarding the Player's Ball Express, a special event for pimps and prostitutes happening on a train. As they leave, Bullhorn gives Black Dynamite an ancient book called So You Have the Flu. The trio arrive at the Player's Ball Express. Back at the house, Black Dynamite opens the book and the author, Sun Tzu, who recites himself by holograph. As the trio talks to a responsible, socially awkward pimp, a white pimp, who is drunk and is not wearing pants or underwear, walks around the train and ends up in the conducting room. Then, the conductor orders his associates to kill the pimp. When the black pimp walks to the bathroom, he finds the white pimp's burnt body. He finds a note on the body as it reads "I'm a pimp killa, bitch" and he immediately warns the others about "the pimp murderer" but no one believes him. Then, the trio then investigates and gags about the pimp's body. But when the conductor crushes a crowd of exciting people, the conductor announces that he is taking over the train. Meanwhile, Black Dynamite arrives at a restaraunt for advice about his flu but vomits everywhere when trying to give his speech to the owner and chef after finding that the train is hijacked. As Bullhorn tries to calm everyone, Crenshaw Pete tries to make his escape but fails and is killed. Then, the conductor's associates then kills most of a lot of pimps and prostitutes, revealing that the associates are robots. Then, the conductor is revealed to be Leroy Van Nuys, who frequently survives his presumed deaths and is wounded in many ways caused by pimps, his mother's pimp angrily throws the newborn Leroy in a sink of pimp juice, which turns him blue and is presumed dead; his mother's pimp shoots Leroy in the chest with a pump-action shotgun, exploding his heart; some pimps refuses to volunteer into donating a kidney and Leroy is then put in a casket. Leroy then murders the Irish pimp and reveals that his heart is powered by engine. Then, Black Dynamite arrives at the police station to talk to Leroy. Black Dynamite vows to stop Leroy and save his friends and all of the pimps despite his flu. He then uses a helicopter to enter the train. Black Dynamite arrives, takes his medicane and easily defeats the robots while thinking them that there blood cells since he views them as the blood stream. Black Dynamite then finds Leroy and kills him by dropping him to be ran over. The road of the train tracks is revealed to be uncompleted and they uses everything to get the train faster. They successfully do so and they plan to leave. At the end, it is revealed that Leroy is still alive, as he shows an evil grin on his face with his body splitted in half. Trivia *'Guest Stars:' Snoop Dogg & Cedric Yubarough. *Leroy frequently survives his presumed deaths, since he reveals his heart is powered by a running engine in his chest. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes